


Skywalker Speed Chase

by One_of_Three



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Speeder Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_of_Three/pseuds/One_of_Three
Summary: A One-Shot story set after A New Hope and before The Empire Strikes Back. Our heroes are just doing their thing running from the Empire while the Empire is doing their thing and Darth Vader is aware that Luke is his son.A mission gone wrong that involves a speeder chase with Luke racing away from Vader. Someone may or may not cheat to get what he wants.
Kudos: 19





	Skywalker Speed Chase

Commander Luke Sykwalker, destroyer of the planet-eradicating Death Star—was never one to run from a fight, never one to run from an enemy.

Unless that person was Darth Vader: Sith Lord, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, second only to the Galaxy’s emperor.

In that case, Luke was one to run far, far away. He had learned on Cymoon 1 that he was no match for the dark lord.

_Not yet, at least. But as soon as I'm a Jedi he better watch himself_ , Luke tried to remind himself as cutting winds whipped his face; the wind’s strength fanned his hair straight back and filled his ears with whistling. In his haste, Luke hadn’t put his helmet on as he jumped on his Aratech 74-Z speeder bike and fled.

He continued his urgent pace. Following behind him, on a C-PH speeder of his own, was Darth Vader.

A helmet wasn’t going to make a difference if he lost this chase.

* * *

_Earlier_

The remote planetary Lexim system had seemed like the perfect location for the Rebel Alliance’s new base. After a brief search, a habitable planet was found. A superficial scan identified its terrain as primarily forest-like—much like Yavin IV. The remains of a hunting ground were even found. Repairing a main campground into a headquarters would be more than suitable for the Rebels.

“This is good enough for now,” Leia declared when the Alliance had settled on the planet. The hunting ground was designed in a campground-like fashion and they had been able to restore the main compound to near original condition. Leia frowned as she continued. “But it’s a little too far from the Core Worlds and I worry that will interfere with recruitment and our ability to protect people from the Empire.”

“Wow, there’s no pleasing you, is there, your Highness?” Han quipped. Chewbacca howled disapprovingly at him.

Leia shot Han an angry look. She opened her mouth, but Luke intervened before she could speak, his arms between them slightly raised.

“I’m sure you both agree it’s better than an asteroid! And Leia, I'm sure the Rebellion has nothing to worry about. I'll even bet you'll get really comfortable here!” He offered.

“Yeah, right.” Han chortled. “She won’t be comfortable anywhere until she quits being so uptight.” Han turned to Chewie. “C’mon, pal, let’s go see what repairs the Falcon needs from the trip over.” As much as Han insisted the Millennium Falcon was the fastest, finest space craft in the Galaxy, something always seemed to be wrong with her.

Chewie growled his agreement. Han gave Leia a wink before he and his furry companion strutted off to their beloved ship.

Leia rolled her eyes at Han’s disappearing figure.

“Ah, Leia you know he’s just playing around,” Luke said, feeling a slight obligation to defend his friend—however exasperating he could be at times.

“Well, I don’t like his game,” she replied. “But I have more important things to deal with than that laser-brain right now. Scans have found more remains of smaller, accessory sites in nearby woods. They might be good back-up locations for us. Radio transmission, weapons storage...There’s at least two other campsites on the East and West side: you up for some recon?”

She already knew the answer.

Luke grinned broadly. “You bet! Commander Skywalker at your service!”

Leia smiled in return. “We’re sending out two teams tomorrow. You want to join East or West?”

“Doesn’t matter to me; I’ll join East: the Suns rise to the East on Tatooine.”

Leia laughed. “Okay, East Team it is. Mon Mothma will give you more details about your assignment tomorrow.”

“Great! I’ll see if Han wants to go too!”

“Oh, I’m sure he’d love nothing more,” Leia said. With that, she left—other responsibilities calling—leaving Luke alone to imagine another fun mission. 

* * *

“Sorry kid, no can do. The Falcon has too many repairs that need to be done. She needs my full attention until she’s back in prime condition.” Han had emerged from the Falcon with his sleeves rolled up, forearms and gloved hands covered in grease.

From deep inside the starship, Luke heard Chewie concur with a growl.

“C’mon, we’ll be back in no time! The Falcon’s not going anywhere!” Luke pleaded.

“Exactly my point. She needs me. Like I said: sorry kid, you’re on your own.” Han said. He put a greasy gloved hand on Luke’s shoulder, gave an apologetic squeeze, and then returned to the Falcon already yelling directives at Chewie.

Luke sighed and slumped his shoulders. It wasn’t like he _needed_ Han it’s just things went better with Han, smoother if he’d have to admit it.

_It’s fine,_ Luke thought. _I can do this by myself. Simple recon. Easy._

* * *

It was a straight-forward mission that required little man power: two teams actually meant two men. Luke would do a quick survey of the East campsite while another rebel scouted the West. They’d then report back their findings. A young man named Zeke had volunteered to explore that side.

“Here are your comlinks,” Mon Mothma said, handing the two the communicators. “Make sure you keep your eyes open for anything suspicious or dangerous. I’m sure our biggest concerns will be the wildlife, but it looks most have been hunted to extinction a longtime ago.” 

“That might actually be a good thing—less for us to worry about,” Zeke said glancing over to Luke who nodded. He didn’t know Zeke personally, but he seemed good-natured and determined which Luke liked.

“Very well. We’ll expect you back before nightfall. The speeders should be ready to go. Good luck!” Mothma said with a soft smile. The young men nodded and headed out to the speeders.

As they walked, Luke turned to Zeke and asked, “Hey did you see Princess Leia? I was hoping she’d be here before we left.” He had woken up than usual for the mission—much to Artoo’s and Threepio’s astonishment—but Luke was sure that Leia was already around long before then, breathing life and energy into the Rebellion.

Zeke shrugged his broad shoulders—he was taller than Luke by several inches and had much darker hair. “I think I saw her earlier talking to that Solo guy. Don’t know what it was about though. She seemed kind of mad.”

“Han’s probably threatening to leave again as soon as he gets his ship repaired. He’s got some debts he still owes.” Luke knew that as many times Han told Leia he was leaving to go back to smuggling, he never did. She always convinced him to stay a little while longer. 

The two hopped on their respective 74-Z speeders, and revved the engines.

“Alright,” Zeke said as he fastened his helmet. “See you back soon!” He sped off into the west side of the forest. 

Luke fastened his own helmet and headed east. No matter the direction, the planet’s forests were dense with towering trees fed by a racing stream.

Luke expertly directed his speeder as he followed the rough map to the East campsite that had been put together from the ariel scans. The numerous trees made for a tight squeeze in some places, which could cause a dangerous accident if he wasn’t careful.

He had been traveling for some time when he heard his comlink go off.

“Um Luke? This is bad. This is real bad.” Zeke’s voice crackled in his ear.

“What’s going on?” Luke was beginning to feel uneasy but continued to his destination.

“I think the Empire is already using this planet as a place for military training for Stormtroopers. Specialized forces.” Luke was straining to hear Zeke; he was whispering so low. 

“Do you see anyone?” Luke asked. Checking his map, he had just arrived at the edge of the East campsite. He stopped his speeder and hopped off, unclipping his helmet.

“No, but there’s gear everywhere and military training equipment. It’s really advanced stuff and...” There was a startled scream and then silence.

“Zeke!” Luke cried. He hesitated—should he head back now or risk missing valuable information or technology? He had to warn the others at least: if any of the Empire knew they were here, it wouldn’t be long until back-up arrived.

Luke adjusted the frequency on his comlink. “Leia are you there?” 

“Luke! What’s wrong?” Leia could already sense impending trouble.

“Zeke stumbled on a Stormtrooper military training ground on the west side! I-I think he’s been killed. But if they’ve seen him, they’re gonna come looking for us all! You need to evacuate everyone now!”

Leia didn’t miss a beat. “We’ll start evacuation now. What about you? You’re on your way back?”

“I’m already here in the west: I’m just going to check if there’s anything over here real quick. Could be abandoned...Maybe there’s some weapons or information left behind.”

“Luke are you crazy?! The Empire’s already here, that’s all the information we need!”

“I’ll be back soon. And make sure they leave me a starship!” Luke turned the comlink off.

* * *

It was not abandoned.

Zeke had been right: these were specialized Stormtroopers. Deathtrooper recruits; an elite squad of Stormtroopers. The best of these would be selected to further train at the Galactic camp on Scarif. The rest would not survive the trials here.

Luke had heard rumors of Deathtroopers, but had never seen them in combat. He had heard that Deathtroopers’ opponents don’t survive combat, their superior weaponry was far too powerful and brutal.

Hiding behind a mere tree at the forest’s edge while the squad conferred with their leader in the campsite’s center ground was less than ideal.

Luke peeked around his hiding position behind the tree, hand on his blaster. He regretted leaving his father’s lightsaber with Artoo and swore inwardly. Drawing on the Force for assurance, his senses heightened.

He was relieved that this group had not yet realized that the Rebels were on the planet. He debated whether he should try to attack them and create more time for the Alliance to escape, or if he should just head straight back.

As he deliberated, Luke scanned the area, eyes settling on an Imperial Shuttle nestled in the opposing tree-line. Before he could come up with a plan, a towering black-clad figure emerged from the ship.

Darth Vader.

Luke couldn’t stop his inaudible gasp as he saw the dark leader. He began to feel cold and heavy like a glacier. It was like the notorious exhale of Vader’s respirator was behind him, working its way into his ear canal.

Vader took lengthy and calculated steps towards the troopers. They instantly stood at attention. The commander jumped forward in front of Vader. He was the only one without a signature trooper armor, but rather an Imperial uniform.

“Lord Vader. Have you been pleased with this group’s show of progress?” The man beamed, hands clasped behind his back.

“Tell me, Commander,” Vader boomed, “why you and ever-progressing squad failed to notice the Rebel Alliance’s arrival on this planet? I would assume attention-to-detail to be considered an essential and basic skill.”

The Commander’s face instantly drained of blood and his hands dropped limply to his sides. “I-we...”

Vader lifted a hand. “I received word from the West squadron that they apprehended a Rebel scout who stumbled upon them. They extracted the Alliance’s whereabouts on this planet from him before they disposed of him.” He paused after the euphemism. “The Imperial Fleet has been notified as I am sure the Rebels have been alerted of our presence and have begun their evacuation. Isn’t that correct, Skywalker?”

Vader turned his gaze from the Commander to the tree-line.

In his effort to hear better, Luke had craned out further from his hiding spot, losing coverage. He was now clearly visible to his enemies.

Without thought, Luke pulled out his blaster, and shot several times. In his panic he had still managed to hit two troopers. Luke sprinted to his speeder. It was time to evacuate himself.

As he retreated back to base, the squad of Deathtroopers began to reach for their own blasters. Vader raised a fist sharply. “No one is to fire on Skywalker. I need him alive.” He pointed a finger at the Commander. “Await my instructions. I plan to impede his escape and I will need this Shuttle as transport when I have him.”

The Commander nodded eagerly, happy to still be alive. “Yes my Lord.”

“Where are your speeders? I will go after the boy myself.”

* * *

Luke didn’t remember the forest being this convoluted or complicated to maneuver through the first time. Perhaps it was the added pressure of pursuit. He had thought that he had gotten a well enough head-start—he was the Rebellion’s best pilot after all—so he was startled when he heard the hum of a speeder behind him. He was even more startled when he realized that it was Darth Vader himself piloting the speeder, his cape whipping wickedly in the wind. Luke clutched the handles of his speeder tighter as if the strength of his grip would increase its speed.

Vader couldn’t believe how effortless it had been to sense Skywalker’s Force presence when he had stepped out of the Shuttle. He didn’t believe in luck, but it was more than coincidental that he had felt the need to personally evaluate the Emperor’s newest batch of killing machines.

Of course, that Skywalker was his son could have been that pull.

It had been some time since Vader had piloted a speeder bike this small but he was a natural—flying was like an extension of himself. His former self Anakin Skywalker had even been considered the best pilot in the Galaxy. Though he’d be disinclined to admit, the feel of the speeder was thrilling. It was a dangerous game rapidly weaving the forest; little visibility with thick trees appearing on all sides. As much as Vader enjoyed risk, there was too much at stake: he had to find a way to stop his son without causing him permanent damage. He didn’t want to use the speeder’s blasters the way he would shoot down any other adversary.

He’d have to find another way.

Luke was pushing the speeder to its highest speed, shifting the bike between the narrowest of tree passages; twisting it sideways to squeeze through in hopes of losing his pursuer.

He didn’t. 

_Why the blazes did I choose to explore the East?!_ He thought desperately.

Branches high above Luke began cracking; he put his head down and closed his eyes as bark and dirt rained down on him. He lifted his arm from the handle to cover his head from another downfall of branches, inadvertently causing the speeder to slow. 

Vader’s Force trick had permitted him to catch up to Skywalker considerably.

“End this foolish chase now Skywalker,” Vader proclaimed, certain that Luke could hear his order.

_Like Hell!_ Luke thought. Trees were suddenly becoming uprooted and thrown directly in his path, giving him only seconds to readjust the speeder in order to avoid collision.

But he had almost made it. Luke could see the forest’s edge and the outline of Rebel’s headquarters.

Just before he broke free of the woods, a flash of red whirled ahead of him, cutting a large tree limb before curving back behind him. The now free branch hit the front of his speeder, tipping it forward, and sending him hurtling off it. He tumbled roughly, his momentum uncontrollable. He was fortunate that he had nearly reached open terrain as the only major damage he was sustaining was from the force in which he was impacting the ground. 

When Luke’s body finally came to a halt—painfully on his back—he was relieved to see (dizzily) that the area looked deserted. At least The Alliance had been able to evacuate in time. But that also meant he was alone facing his pursuer. 

Luke was gasping for air: the impact of the branch hitting him and subsequently falling from a speeder had battered his lungs. He had bit his lip and tasted blood. He was covered in dirt, bruises and throbbing seemingly everywhere with pain. 

Luke closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. He popped them open again when he the ominous respiring approaching. He was just able to prop himself up on one shoulder when Vader was looming over him menacingly.

“I told you,” he said, “that it was foolish to continue running.”

“Says you!” Luke scowled and weakly punched at his armored shin. However, the protective armor battered his knuckle and he winced. Vader turned his head at Luke as if amused. Of course, he had felt nothing.

“And you continue to be foolish,” Vader responded. He placed a heavy boot on Luke’s chest firmly grounding him down. Luke twisted underneath it, his hands wrapped around Vader’s foot in an effort to keep the pressure off his sore chest. It made no difference.

Vader pulled out his comlink. “Commander; prepare my shuttle and bring it over to the coordinates that have been previously sent to you. I have Skywalker in my possession.”

“It’s too late!” Luke spat, still struggling. “Everyone’s gone, they’ve all escaped. Good luck finding the Rebellion again!”

Vader gazed down at Luke. “The Rebellion does not concern me at the moment. I have my hands on something greater.”

Before Luke could ask what that meant, the rumble of a starship filled the air. Both looked up and Vader took his boot off Luke’s chest. Though it wasn’t Vader’s Imperial Shuttle.

It was the Millennium Falcon.

Vader’s gaze followed the Falcon’s flight path and then ignited his lightsaber, red and blazing. His attention briefly diverted, Luke managed to roll away from Vader’s immediate vicinity.

Quick, successive cannon blasts shot at Vader, who easily evaded the shots, jumping out of firing range beyond human capabilities. However, he was pushed further away from his captive.

Luke saw his chance. As the Falcon swooped low, the docking ring doorway opened.

“Luke, C’mon! We don’t have long!” Han was on the walkway, one hand was extended, the other grasping the frame. His hair was blowing wildly even as the Falcon was slowing its speed.

With a burst of energy, Luke pushed himself up and hobbled as fast as he could towards the Falcon. When he was close enough, Han grabbed his hand and pulled him aboard. “Alright Chewie you can stop shooting! Get us out of here!” There was a howl in response and the Falcon sped up and tilted upward. Both Luke and Han stumbled and grabbed each other for support. In a moment the ship smoothed her path; it broke through the atmosphere and they were soon surrounded by the dark of the Galaxy.

Vader simply watched as the Falcon—and his son, unaware of his own identity—vanished into the cosmos.

* * *

As the Millennium Falcon cruised far from the Lexim system, Luke gave a large exhale. “Thanks Han. I owe you.”

Han grinned and put his hand on Luke’s neck. “Yeah, yeah, add it to the list of all the other things you owe me for. Now aren’t you glad I made sure the Falcon’s always ready for takeoff?”

Luke laughed. “Can you add to the list not telling Leia about this?” He was filthy and aching.

Han’s grin disappeared. “Ah yeah, about that...”

“Where is he?! That absolute, completely insane...”

Storming from the cockpit was Leia herself, Chewie yowling after her, Threepio and Artoo in tow. 

Luke waved weakly, “Hey Leia.”

Leia found the target of her rage, her face flushed. “Look at you! You look like Hell! I told you to get out of there!” She threw hands up. “Why doesn’t anybody listen to me around here?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t use that iron fist of yours so much, Your Worshipfulness. Try a softer approach” Han joked. 

Leia glared at him, her brown eyes ablaze.

Han lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Hey don’t get mad at me. I’m the one who saved the kid’s skin after you begged me to.”

Leia relented. “Alright, you’re off the hook... for now. And I didn’t beg!” She turned her rage back to Luke. “But not you! Next time you’re in danger, it’ll be because of me! Got it?” She pointed her finger at Luke’s chest.

Luke smiled apologetically, “Yes Ma’am!”

Leia stared at him and then sighed. “Who am I kidding? I can’t get rid of you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, laser-brain!” She gestured to Han. “I suppose that includes this laser-brain too.”

“Thanks for the inclusion,” Han replied.

Chewie howled.

Leia laughed. “And you too, Chewie.”

Artoo let out several beeps rocking back and forth. Threepio gazed down at him.

“Of course Mistress Leia is incorporating us in this sentiment! It just goes without saying!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And hella thanks to Wookiepedia!  
> Really getting into writing stories (admittedly I'm new to this); if you like, lemme know if you got a request :)


End file.
